Lost
by Da-Sock-Eater
Summary: Life or Death. Love or Family. Deidara must choose one of these things when he was put in the hospital by a car accident. Will he choose his family in Heaven and die, or will he choose Sasori and live? Inspired by a true story. SasoDei


**

* * *

**

A/N

Tray: This fanfiction is dedicated to my beloved sister, who died in a car crash this afternoon. R.I.P. Samantha…Well, I don't want to ruin, you, the reader's mood, so I am not going to say anything until the end. Enjoy reading.

* * *

The light in the hospital flickered, and then went back to normal. Akasuna no Sasori sat besides an occupied bed, burying his face into hands, praying for the first time of his life, wishing that the one who was lying on the bed would survive.

_Deidara…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The soft _bleeps_ that were made by the heart monitor were luring the red head to sleep. As much as he wanted to stay awake, he couldn't. The Suna ninja was up all day and night staying by Deidara's side, holding his hand.

_How could be so careless? _Sasori thought, blinking his sleep away. _How could be hit by a car?! Why didn't I push him out of the way?!…If I lose him…I really don't know what to do anymore. _He closed his eyes, letting himself get a wink of sleep.

* * *

**Flash Back…**

* * *

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, and Sasori and Deidara were walking down the street with an ice-cream cone in their hands, coming back to their houses after a trip to the Ice Cream Parlor a few blocks away. Who had ever thought that such a perfect day could go wrong?

"Ne, Sasori-danna," Deidara asked, tilting his head. "How did your History report go? I heard that Mr. Asuma went pretty hard on grading the papers, un. So, what did you get, un? A? B? B-?"

"B+." The brown eyed teen answered, staring at a slice of strawberry that was accidentally put in his chocolate cone. "Come on, let's cross the street now. You have to wait a long time for the intersection over there."

"M'kay." The blonde agreed, licking his strawberry ice-cream. "I heard that Naruto got a D- on the His-"

"DEIDARA, WATCH OUT!" Sasori screamed, pointing at a large garbage truck that was speeding their way. The driver was honking the truck, trying to get the Iwa ninja to get out of the way, but it was too late. The truck that was going downhill couldn't stop without the brakes, and those were broken.

The driver watched in horror as the front of his garbage truck collided with the blonde teen, and squeezed his eye shut as he felt it run over the body. Deidara didn't even have enough time to scream in pain, or turn around. The ice cream that the azure-eyed boy was holding flew out of his hand, and landed on the side walk.

It had happened, just like that, in a matter of five seconds. No one could stop it from happening. Not even the red head, who was standing a few feet away. The truck continued speeding down hill, since the brakes were broken, and Sasori heard it crash with a satisfied _BAM. _

The Suna ninja rushed over to his friend, who was lying on the ground with a small pool of blood slow forming beneath him. His eye lids were closed, and it didn't seem like he was breathing.

The neighbors who witnessed this ran to their houses. Some was to dial 911, and others were to hide from the bloody sight while Sasori just kneeled in the middle of the street, looking down at his friend who might just lost his life.

A few minutes later, the familiar wailing of the ambulance and police car were heard, and some doctors and police officers hurried to Deidara.

"What happened here?" One of the officers asked.

"Can't you see? He got run over by a truck!" Sasori shouted.

"Oh. Can you tell me who-"

"What is wrong with you?! _He got run over by a truck!_" The red head repeated. "Can't you just hurry up and take him to the hospital?!"

"Well…" The doctor hesitated. "We are afraid that we might hurt her if we move her into the ambulance."

"_Her _is a _him_! And who fucking cares about that if he is about to lose his life?! If you idiots won't carry him to the ambulance, then I will!" Sasori glared at the doctor, who looked taken back by his outburst.

_Please Deidara, don't scare me like that. Please be alright…_

* * *

**End of Flash Back.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep! _Sasori looked up, realizing something was wrong. The heart monitor that was beeping at a regular pace began to quicken, and soon skip. The slow rhythm that had soothed his mind was gone, and without its presence, the red head felt unsettled and anxious.

He immediately ran out of the room yelling for the doctors, nurses, anyone.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep. _Several nurses rushed in and forced the puppet master out of the room, much to his dislike. Itachi and Tobi showed up and dragged Sasori away from the room and to the hall.

"Attention! Back up needed in Room 457!" The announcement hollered. "Again, back up need in Room 457, bad!"

_Room 457! That's Deidara's room number! _Sasori thrashed out of the two Uchihas' grasps and ran back to the room where he sat before the two pulled him out.

_If anything happens to you Deidara, I swear I would kill you!_

Inside the Room 457, all the doctors were solemn and silent, looking at the blonde' body with pity. One of the nurses was sobbing, pained to see a young one's soul who was going to be taken away like that.

"We can't help him any more…" The lead doctor said in sorrow. "He is going to die from blood loss…"

"Can't you give him some blood?!" The nurse who was crying lashed out. "Can't you see the poor boy is suffering right now? I will donate my own blood to him! I do not want to see another person dying anymore…"

"Shizune…" Tsunade, the woman's mentor shook her head. "Your blood type doesn't match his…And he," She looked at Deidara. "Has blood type AB, a rare one…And even if you, a type O, donated some, I don't think it would be enough. I understand your pain Shizune, since the death of your son, but…"

Right then, Sasori reached the room and busted in the room. "Take my blood then, I am also a type AB."

The doctors and nurses looked at one another, then back at the teen. "Deidara is in a really bad condition right now." Tsunade explained. "He needs a lot of blood…You understand that if you agree to give him yours, you might also be at risk?"

"I don't care." The red head approached her, holding out his wrist. "I don't care how much you take from me, just save Deidara."

Shizune gave the teen a sad smile, and mouthed 'good luck'.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

After the blood-donation process was complete, Sasori was feeling very light-headed. The fact that he haven't ate since Deidara reached the hospital, which was two days, did not help either. The nurses reported that at least a bucketful of blood was drawn from him, so maybe that was why.

"Sasori-san?" Itachi peered in the room.

The Suna ninja turned around. "Yes?"

"Tobi wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't he come-"

"Not here." The Uchiha replied. "In the cafe."

"Alright." The chocolate eyed teen stood up from his seat, and slowly made his way to the small cafeteria, still dizzy. There, he found Tobi sitting in a table, his eyes staring at the ceiling blankly.

"I will leave you alone with him now." Itachi walked away without another word.

Sasori sat on the opposite side of the table and spoke up. "What is it, Tobi?"

The black haired teen took a sip of his tea, and looked at the other with a tormented expression on his pale face. "Is…Deidara-senpai going to be okay?"

The red head shook his head. "I don't know Tobi…I just don't know."

"Oh, I see." Tobi's crimson eyes were downcast, and he clutched his cup like a life draft. "You really do love him, don't you Sasori-san?"

"Yes."

Tobi looked down, and gave him a small nod. "And he loves you?" Of course, he already knew the answer, so why was he asking? _Way to cause pain to yourself, Tobi. _His mind told him. _Dig the knife even deeper, will ya?_

"Deidara always tells me that…Why do you ask?" Sasori brushed some maroon hair away from his face.

The raven haired teen didn't expected the answer to hurt, but if did. "I…nothing…" _I knew that I never had a chance…with Sasori in the way…_

"Tobi, I know that you like Deidara too."

Tobi looked up, surprised. "W-what?"

"It's true, isn't it?" The red head didn't appear to be mad. "You always had a crush on him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Sasori-san…"

The grandfather clock located in the edge of the cafe chimed twelve times, and a bird popped out and chirped in the end. Several attendants and nurses who were on breaks walked by the two, talking quietly.

Down the hall, a young boy with ragged clothe and dirt on his face cried and hugged his mother, mourning for his lost father who had worked so hard in the past. His little sister who was clutching a beat up bunny plush tugged on the corner of her brother's sleeve, clearly confused on what was going on. All she knew was that her father was inside the room that she was not allowed to come in.

Tobi looked down once again, wondering why he hadn't seen that Sasori and Deidara loved each other before. It was like that his senpai was always hidden behind a pretty veil…but this time, perhaps that his senpai would stay on that side forever.

In the corner of his eye, the black haired boy saw a doctor pulling up a white sheet on a pretty young woman's face. Her family cried, begging the doctor to do something, but the man shook his head, telling them that their family member had gone to join the Lord and that she would have a better life there.

"My baby girl! She just turned eighteen today!" The mother sobbed, recalling memories. "I didn't even have a chance to say a 'happy birthday' to her before it was too late!"

The young woman's father, a man who never cried before didn't force the tears away. "She didn't even get married yet…Why does the Lord have to call here away so soon?"

The last person to mourn her, the girl's boyfriend, just sat in the corner, letting all his tears out. "Why? I was going to ask her to marry me a few days later…Why does she have to go so soon? She was a good person, she never harmed a soul before!"

Tobi's heart saddened, and began to wonder if Deidara's fate would be the same as the girl's.

"How long have you known?" Sasori's voice woke Tobi up from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you known that Deidara and I were…together?"

"Not until two days ago…" Tobi confessed. "Before, I worked out that you liked him…but I didn't know for sure until Deidara-senpai arrived at the hospital…"

The red head nodded.

"I-I will be going now Sasori-san." The Uchiha bowed. "You should get back to Deidara-senpai…in case if he needs anything…" With that, he left.

_Tobi, cheery up! _He told himself as he walked out of the hospital. _Deidara-senpai found someone that he loved, you should be happy for him, instead of being a jealous bastard. _As he got outside, he found some tears running down his face. The red eyed teen tried to convince himself that it didn't matter now, but somewhere in his mind, he knew, that he had, and always will love Deidara, even if the blonde didn't feel the same way about him.

* * *

A doctor stared at Sasori and murmured a quiet greeting as he walked in Deidara's room once again and sat down.

"Akasuna-san…" He said sadly.

The red head pushed back his chair so suddenly that it toppled over, an empty coffee cup falling from his fingers. "Don't tell me that…" He swore mentally. If Deidara's life was over, so was his.

"I'm sorry…but…there was nothing that we can do for him anymore."

Sasori ran to Deidara's bed, and saw that his face, the one that he missed so much, covered up with a white cloth. He stepped back in shock. _No…no! This-this can't be happening! _

"Akasuna-san," The doctor tried again. "The total bill is 464,0-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The Suna ninja shouted. "Is that all you people care about? Just money?! I just lost my best friend here!"

The doctor mumbled a sorry, bowed, and exited the room, looking very harassed.

Sasori didn't care.

He didn't care for anything now.

All that lingered in his mind was that Deidara was…dead.

Sasori sat on the edge of the blonde's bed and pulled down the cloth that covered his face. There, the Iwa teen stilled looked as beautiful as always, so peaceful, so elegant. It was almost like that he was asleep, instead of dead.

_Beep……Beep……Beep……._

At the very moment, the red head wanted to preserve him, preserve his beauty, and remember him, for eternity. He decided against the idea, however, since he knew that Deidara wouldn't like to be turned into a puppet. The 'brat' had always thought that art was fleeting.

The memories of him and Deidara fighting over a simple subject like 'art' almost brought a smile to Sasori's face. But seeing him dead, like this, gave the red head a stony mask.

"Deidara." He called gently, treating the blonde as if he was in a deep slumber. "Are you trying to scare me? I know that you are not dead…you can't be. You promised to stay with me…eternal…"

Of course, the cerulean-eyed teenager didn't move.

"Deidara..." Sasori reached to grab one of his lover's hand, retaining the pose that he had before the doctors rushed him out a few hours ago. "You know that you can't just leave us here."

_Beep…….Beep…….Beep……_

* * *

None of this mattered to Deidara. Without him noticing, his presence in this world had begun to fade.

_A blonde woman with long silky hair stood before Deidara, smiling and looking at him proudly. He knew who she was. It was the first face that he had remembered._

_Mother…_

_**Hello Deidara. **__His mother greeted, walking up to him. __**How nice to see you again, my son.**_

'_It must be my time to go with you then…'_

_**No, no it's not, my dear.**_

'_Then why…why am I here?'_

_**This is an alternate world.**_

'_What do you mean?'_

_**This is not death, honey. It's up to you.**_

'_What is?'_

_**The choice Deidara, the choice. Of Life and Death…Love or Family.**_

_But what if I want both of those things?_

_**Honey, listen to what your heart wants, listen to what you want.**_

_Deidara thought about it for a moment. Should he stay with the woman whom he had lost since he was still a kid? Or should he return to the boy whom he loved so much? _

'_I am sorry, mother…'_

_**It's alright Deidara. I understand. **_

"Please Deidara, stay with us…You can't…" Deidara heard Sasori pleading him desperately.

_Mother? I can hear…I can hear what Sasori-danna is saying._

_**Of course my dear. A few moments later, you would be fully returned to your world. **__Tears ran down the mother's face, but her expression was happy and without any regret. __**I want what is best for my son.**_

'_Mother…When will I see you again?'_

_**When the Lord calls for you honey. But it is not your time yet.**_

'_I see. Good bye, mother…'_

* * *

The vision faded, and Deidara blinked and laid there for a moment, wondering where he was. Then it all came rushing to him: he was back in the hospital, looking at the face of Sasori who seemed to have lost all hope. "Sasori-danna, un?"

The puppet master slowly turned around. "D-Deidara?" Sasori smiled suddenly. Deidara loved those rare smiles, they were like fireworks in a lonely dark sky.

A smile graced the blonde's face.

"I swear that I am going to kill you, you idiot!" Sasori shouted, embracing the younger teen in a tight hug. "You got me…everyone…so worried…Don't scare us like that anymore." He whispered.

"I won't anymore, I promise, un…"

* * *

A week later, almost everything had went back to normal. The story of Deidara's incident was spread all over the school, and even the teachers thought that it was a miracle that he survived.

That Saturday afternoon, Sasori and Deidara went on a walk again, enjoying life.

"You know, we are pretty lucky…" The red head said, running his hand down the Iwa teen's hair. "At least we had a happy ending…"

"Yes, at lease we had one, un." A trade mark grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Race you to the Ice Cream Parlor, un! I didn't finish the ice-cream from last time, un!"

Laughing for the first time, Sasori chased after the younger teen, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**

Tray: Yes, this fanfic was based on what had happened today. But unfortunately, my sister did not get revived like how Deidara was.

Please review! It would make my mood better!


End file.
